Kagamine Rin
Released on December 27, 2007, Rin & Len Kagamine (鏡音リン・レン, Kagamine Rin/Len) is the second installment of the Vocaloid Character Vocal Series developed by Crypton Future Media Ltd. (CFM), male voice (Len) and female voice (Rin). At first, CFM projected a Vocaloid with low-teen girl's voice following Miku Hatsune, but there was a demand for a boy's, so CFM adopted a voice actress who can produce both sounds. The developer says that their family name was from the developing code combining Kagami (鏡, mirror) and Ne (音, sound), i.e., they are the mirror reflections meaning Rin "right" and Len "left." DTM magazine 15(1) Jan.2008 This is, however, not an official announcement of CFM. Also CFM had an intension to distribute them as twins, Nikkei Electronics (973) Mar.10,2008 this idea was not adopted, either. While many fans view the two as twins, just as many view them as a couple. Their pairing is one of the most popular among Vocaloids. Overall, several fans believe it depends on the song they are singing. Still CFM seems to have no objection to this prevailing knowledge. According to Crypton's official blog, the package includes two voice banks: one for Rin and another for Len, both provided by the seiyū Asami Shimoda (下田 麻美).http://www.artsvision.co.jp/data.php?id=1007 Official Profilehttp://yaplog.jp/asaponmax/ Blog Despite the double voice banks, the package still sells at the same price as Miku Hatsune. On June 12, 2008, Crypton announced the updated edition, named "act2", would be released in early July 2008. Users who had bought the old version got an expansion disc free of charge. On June 18, 2008, beta demonstration songs using the new version were released on the company's official blog. The act.2 version is an independent installation, and coexists with the initial software. Merchandise CD albums 鏡音リン・レン カバーアルバム「Prism」 (Kagamine Rin/Len Cover Album 「Prism」)~ 鏡音リン・レン feat. 下田麻美 (Kagamine Rin/Len feat. Asami Shimoda)http://asapon.jp/ Official Web Site :Release Date: June 10, 2009 :Number of Discs: 1 :Label: Universal Japan. :Length: 57:22 minutes :#Kokoro (Heart/Soul) :#Daybreak :#Rival :#Ganbaro uyo :#Otenba hime no uta :#Rin Rin signal :#Itazura Musume :#Soundless voice :#Zenmai shikake no komoriuta :#South North Story :#Meltdown :#Gemini :#Prism Notable Kagamine songs 悪ノ娘 / Aku no Musume (The Daughter of Evil) : Main Article: Story of Evil Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by Akuno-P (mothy) (Original video by Akuno-P) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :"Daughter of Evil" tells the story of an evil princess, represented by Rin, who rules over a 'yellow kingdom' with every luxury she could wish for at the expense of her people and has a servant (Len) who looks like her. The story chronicles how the king of "blue kingdom" (Kaito), who the Daughter of Evil loved, falls in love with a girl from the "green land" (Miku Hatsune). In a jealous rage, the Daughter of Evil tells her ministers to destroy the "green land" (as she does not know which girl is the one the king of blue loves). While the "green land" burns, the Daughter of Evil says, "Oh my, it's time for a snack". Later, a woman with red armor (Meiko) storms the Daughter of Evil's royal palace. Together with the angry people from all over the land, she seizes the Daughter of Evil, who is then sentenced to death at the guillotine. Before she is beheaded, however, the Daughter of Evil once more says her usual line: "Oh my, it's time for a snack", which may have been Len, who switched with her right before being captured. (According to Akuno-P, Rin's portrayal was based on Marie Antoinette.) :The tentative plot, which Akuno-P sketched out before he produced the song, was released on Akuno-P's blog, and it tells backgrounds and settings of the song. A queen and king ruled over a country, but both were struck down by a disease. They left behind their fourteen-year-old daughter, Rin, who grew up in luxury. Once she was fit to rule, she imposed heavy taxes on her country “on behalf of her mother” and started ruthless purges. When the commander of Royal Guards of the country, who was also a hero and had saved the land many times in wars "with the name of a lion" (Leon, or "a Vocaloid made in Britain"), tried to appeal for the people and began to smuggle food from the palace to the hungry. The Daughter of Evil, noticing a lack of food ordered her servant to kill the hero, and after he did that (killing many other guards in the process), he commented that nobody could disobey the princess any more. As the hero died, his daughter (clothed in red) intented on revenge. This is the preliminary backstory of the song.http://mothy.blog39.fc2.com/category4-2.html :"Daughter of Evil" has spawned some other Vocaloid parody songs, including Kaito's "Yami no Ou" (Lord of Darkness), a funny and light-hearted story about a vampire who falls in love, "Negi no Musume" (Daughter of Leek) which is another comedy song from Miku's side; Miku Hatsune's "Midori no Musume" (Daughter of Green), telling the story of Daughter of Evil from Miku's side, Meiko's "Midori no Adauchi"/"Fukushuu no Musume" (Daughter of Vengeance), telling the story of Daughter of Evil from Meiko's side, "Ao no Ouji" or "Yoru no Hana" ("Prince of Blue" or "Night Flower")which tells the story from KAITO's side and UTAU's "Uso no Utahime" (The Diva of a Lie), chronicling the creation of the fan-made vocaloid (and eventual proto-UTAUloid), Kasane Teto. :Akuno-P later released a "velvet mix" on December 27, 2009 to celebrate Rin and Len's second birthday. :"Daughter of Evil" has been put on the stage as a legitimate drama "Aku no Musune ～Seien no Gemini～"　at Tokyo Metropolitan Art Space on January 27, 2010. The storyline of the drama is based on the plot that Akuno-P sketched out. http://x-quest.jp/akuno/ 悪ノ召使 / Aku no Meshitsukai (The Servant of Evil) : Main Article: Story of Evil Sung by Len Music and lyrics by Akuno-P (mothy) (Original video by Akuno-P) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :'Servant of Evil' is a parallel story to the 'Daughter of Evil', and tells the events of the song through the eyes of the Daughter of Evil's servant, who is portrayed by Len. Although he is actually her twin, for reasons unexplained, later became her servant while she became the queen. Although the Daughter of Evil is cruel and cold, her servant only sees her soft and innocent side, and serves her devotedly. However, visiting a 'land of green', Len happens to fall in love with a green-haired girl he sees there (Miku Hatsune). When the Daughter of Evil, in her jealousy, orders Len to have her killed, though, Len obeys without hesitation. (According to Akuno-P's blog, Len personally went into the green kingdom to save her when Rin ordered it burned; Rin, however, found out that Len was harboring her and ordered him to kill her.) Later, an uprising army (led by Meiko, a red knight, whom Akuno-P adds was assisted by Kaito) attack the palace intent on taking the Daughter of Evil's life. Her servant comes up with a plan to save her: they will trade their clothes and switch places. Since they are twins, no one will be able to tell the difference. Sure enough, the army is fooled, and the servant disguised as the queen is beheaded before a crowd, including the grieving queen. However, the servant tells us through the song, he has no regrets and is glad that he could serve his beloved sister until the end. His last wish was if he was reincarnated, he hoped to be twins with his sister again. :Akuno-P later released a "velvet mix" on December 27, 2009 to celebrate Rin and Len's second birthday. リグレットメッセージ (Regret Message) : Main Article: Story of Evil Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by Akuno-P (mothy) (Original video by Akuno-P) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :The third song in the "Daughter of Evil" series, 'Regret Message', also known as 'Message of Regret', tells of the Daughter of Evil's feelings directly after 'Servant of Evil'. She realizes that it had been her own selfishness that had killed Len. She goes to the beach and throws a message in a bottle into the sea. This sight brings back a past memory when she and Len were together and the legend that if one wrote one's wish on a piece of paper, bottled it, and let it float out to sea, it would become true. (Also, as a princess, Rin would send messages to her servants in glass bottles.) The wish Rin made was "If we could be reborn, I want to be with you again", which was apparently also Len's wish before he died. :One PV shows Rin being reborn as a VOCALOID2 character and being introduced to Len, but this is not stated in any of the lyrics. This is not to be confused with Kokoro or Kokoro/Kiseki, although many people seem to connect both series. :This song is generally regarded as one of "Evil Series". But Akuno-P answers about it only this way ; :"I think that it is good by the interpretation of each person." :Therefore, we cannot know the Akuno-P's real intention about whether this song is one of the series or not. :Another clue was given in 2010 when Akuno-P released the fifth song in the Evil series, Shiro no Musume (Daughter of White). The song is an obvious part of the Evil series given its PV and lyrics, and the song directly quotes lines from both "Servant of Evil" and "Regret Message", somewhat confirming that the two are related. :Akuno-P will release a "velvet mix"on February 7, 2009. This can be listened by buying the CD "prelude to forest" only. Re_birthday Sung by Len Music and lyrics by Akuno-P (mothy) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :The fourth and penultimate song in the "Daughter of Evil" series, Re_birthday tells what happened to Len after he was beheaded. He is alone in a dark room not being able to see, then he hears a voice and starts to remember the evil that he has done. Then his arms are in red handcuffs (representing blood shed) and his ankles are in blue chains (representing the tears shed). Suddenly Len hears a melody of someone's voice coming from somewhere (the melody sung is another song, Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta, sung by Rin and also by Akuno-P). He is forgiven his actions in the past, given a new birthday and reborn. :This song is generally regarded as one of "Evil Series" by audiences. However, actually it is not. It is one of another series of "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta". :"Zenmai-jikake no Komoriuta", "Hakoniwano Shoujo", and "Re_birthday" are called "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta Series" (nursing song of spring-work (clockwork)) by Akuno-P. In his blog, Akuno-P declares that 'Re_birthday' is the answering of 'Regret Message'. Thus there is no doubt that 'Re_birthday' and 'Regret Message' form a sub series. :Assuming that Regret Message is part of the Evil Series by the clues given in "Daughter of White", that would connect Re_birthday to the Evil Series. :The final song in the Evil Series, "Daughter of White", was sung by Haku Yowane and released in 2010. 下剋上 / Gekokujou (Overthrowing) Sung by Rin and Len Music and lyrics by Ichigyou-P (Original video by Ichigyou-P) *Original video Nicovideo Broadcast *Original video YouTube broadcast :In Gekokujou, the Kagamine's sing about supplanting Miku as #1. :A fun, upbeat rap song, this is a must for all the hardcore Kagamine fans. The main idea involved is the Kagamine twins attempt to prove that they surpass Miku. Len talks about the 'false' rumors that he is shota.Towards the end of the first verse he starts to compliment on how his voice was his greatest attribute and talent, and says he needs songs to cross swords with Miku as equals. Rin, during the second verse, bluntly states that she is sweeter, kinder than her sister Miku. :The course of the song is packed with the confidence of the Kagamine twins, many compliments of their skills and traits, and a considerable amount of thanks to the audiences. 俺のロードローラーだッ！/ Ore no Road Roller da! (It's My Road Roller!) Sung by Rin and Len Music and lyrics by Meiyokaichou-P (Oyatsu-P) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (without subtitles) :Rin and Len talk about their journey from creation at the company that made them (Crypton), to be bought by the consumer.After they are bought and installed,they behave at first, but they become getting out of hand as they get used to the new circumstances. :Another very short variation of this song is mixed with Daughter of Evil. In the PV, Rin rushes in through the middle of the executed, rolls over the guillotine and rescues Len from the fate of a rolling head. A humorous take on the story, yet nonetheless leave many fans wishing that this was the actual ending, instead of Len meeting his horrible demise, dressed as Rin. Though there is a PV like that, the original lyrics have nothing to do with the 'Daughter of Evil' series. ココロ / KOKORO (Heart or Soul) Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by Toraboruta-P (Original video by Toraboruta-P) *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube broadcast :In Kokoro '', Rin is a robot made by a lonely scientist. But she is missing something that can't be found in a program: a heart and a mind (''kokoro means both heart and mind). After quite some time, her creator passes away, leaving her alone for several hundred years. Eventually, she begins to wonder about the man who created her, and accesses his research. Discovering more and more about the scientist and how hard he worked to create a kokoro for her, the robot is moved and is awakened to a world of new feelings. Overcome with emotion, the robot sings her feelings of sadness and gratitude to the person who created her. However, the kokoro which she found herself was too great for her fake body, and after some time the robot passes away. :KOKORO is a popular song on Nicovideo and Youtube, and many derivations including covers and PVs, have been made for it. One of the most popular and famous of these derivations is ココロ・キセキ / KOKORO/KISEKI (Heart or Soul/Miracle) by Jun-P/Zyun-P (Nicovideo Broadcast,Youtube Broadcast). Though there is no clue who the scientist is in KOKORO, Jun-P let Len sing the story of the scientist who created the robot in KOKORO, arranging the original music and lyrics with her own interpretation, also using some parts of the original song and mixing them together. :KOKORO/KISEKI serves as a prologue to KOKORO. The scientist creates a robot but realizes that she is missing something important: her kokoro. He wishes to tell her what happiness and sadness are, and so he begins working tirelessly at creating a heart and mind for her. However, the time is running out for his life will eventually come to an end. As he begins to lose hope, a miracle (KISEKI) suddenly happens: he recieves a message from the robot from the future, after she has created her own kokoro. The scientist obtains peace and passes away in tranquility. In KOKORO/KISEKI, Len is not directly portrayed as the scientest, but after Jun-P uploaded it, many PVs depicting Len as the scientist were made. :In addition to KOKORO and KOKORO/KISEKI there is a version where both songs are mixed together, both stories told at the same time. As the melodies of the two songs were written to complement each other, the final effect is a complete and harmonious experience. : In one of the other popular and famous covers, a spoken dialogue between the scientist and the robot is added at the intro, and it ends with the spoken line: Arigatou, otou-san (Thank you, Father), adding new insight into the story. ::Main article and detailed information: Kokoro 炉心融解 / Roshin Yuukai -Meltdown- (Nuclear Fusion -Meltdown-) Sung by Rin Lyrics by kuma Music written and composed by iroha(sasaki) PV by Nagimiso.SYS Title design by Shirow Miwa Child Rin's clothing design by URAHANABI *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :A collaboration between multiple artists, this video was #1 on the 68th Weekly Vocaloid Rankings. Iroha says the lyrics and video represent conflicts of inner psychological world. In the video, Rin jumps into a reactor core/nuclear reactor and chokes someone, possibly to death. The little Rin stands for innocent childish mind inside her. http://irohairo.blog108.fc2.com/blog-entry-88.html :The PV can be literally interpreted as Rin jumping into a nuclear reactor to commit a martyred suicide or figuratively as Rin trying to get rid of her past or to purge herself of her sins, and leave it behind in order to grow up and become an adult. There are various interpretations of this song. :There was a controversy over the video - it stayed up in the Weekly Vocaloid Rankings because people constantly made dummy accounts and put Meltdown on their MyLists (which is how the Vocaloid Rankings score songs). Though iroha(sasaki) asked the viewers to stop the illegitimate scoring, it did not end and in retaliation iroha(sasaki) deleted the video and put it up on Nagimiso.SYS's. This disqualified the video from being in the Rankings as the requirements are that the original composer put it up. (It also raised awareness of the cheating behind the Rankings, thus taking many long-lasting regulars such as Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu, Miku Mikku ni Shite Ageru, and World is Mine off the list altogether.) The new PV put up on Nagimiso.SYS's account features several touched-up areas including a different-looking reactor, new countdown text, and added detail in certain scenes. のろいのめか゛ね/Noroi no Megane (The Cursed Glasses) ～ stray girl in her lenses Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by Bucchigiri-P Art by: Yoko Nei Pixel art by: Joymecha-P Logo: Sacrow *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :All of the sudden, a girl (Rin) finds herself in a strange world of RPG, wearing "the Cursed Glasses". An odd-looking stranger (Gakupo) appears, and tells her they are the glasses of the legendary hero. She cannot slip off them and even worse, they distort everything around her. She sets out on a quest to find an ancient document which would tell her how to take them off. She struggles to comprehend what is going on through her new vision but eventually the strain of wearing the glasses becomes too much to bear and she releases a fit of anger. At the end of the video Rin trips and falls and the glasses fall off her face. :This song is based heavily upon the RPG's of the 8-bit NES era. Additional monologue and back chorus voiced by Kamui Gakupo who performs a triple role in the song, a stranger, a priest and a doctor. Transmit Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by Signal-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :Signal-P, the producer of this song is said to have found the best way to tune Rin's voice, by switching the sound banks of Act1 and Act2 by the letter. The song is about never giving up hope and eventually reaching your goals, and focusing on believing that your dreams will come true. SPICE! Sung by Len Music and lyrics by Ryuusei-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :The Song SPICE! potrays Len as a young, womanizing man. He states that he does not understand love and seems to be not-interested-in "settling down" for real life relationship. :Though the lyrics and the original video are just telling how he is enjoying the affairs and do not mention who the women are, in some of the PVs of this song, other vocaloids such as Rin, Miku, Meiko, Luka and Kaito are depicted with own interpretations. Rin is usually portrayed as his "true love" in the conclusion of most PVs. Fire Flower Sung by Len Music and lyrics by halyosy *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast with English subtitles In most of the PVs of this song, Rin and Len appear as a couple instead of siblings and the different times in their relationship are shown. As Len sings the song, Fire Flower, he believes that he and Rin shouldn't be together, even though he loves her. In the end though, Len believes and wants to be together with Rin forever. Dolls Cover by Rin Originally sung by Miku Hatsune Music and lyrics by Rozenkreuz-P *Nicovideo broadcast Original video by Rozenkreuz-P *Nicovideo broadcast Fanmade PV by Toraichi *Youtube broadcast Fanmade PV by Toraichi :A doll lives alone after her master who passed away leaving her behind. She sings alone to him forever and hopes to go to the place where her master has gone, Heaven. Eventually the doll is broken to pieces after many years and goes to heaven where she can finally meet her master. 囚人 /Shuujin (Prisoner) Sung by Len Music and lyrics written, and video produce composed by Shuujin-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast with English subtitles :A young man (Len) was one of the many prisoners and he encountered a beautiful young maiden (Rin) who appeared over the barbed-wire wall. He was fascinated by her so he decided to write her a letter one day, hoping the she would answer. His prayers being granted, his letter was given a reply. On a daily basis, they would meet for a brief moment and fly a paper plane across the wall. He found joy in his life just by getting letters from her--though he never conveyed his feelings for her. :Until a day came when the mysterious girl told him she would head off somewhere far and bade farewell to him. (Though there is an explanation as to why she did go away, it was not interpreted until the reply to the song 紙飛行機 / Kami Hikouki (Paper Plane) comes). As she went away, he kept all her letters and treasured them dearly until one of the Generals and his henchmen decided to torment the young man by making fun of his attachment to the letters. They went as far as to tear the letters which triggered his anger and punched the General. The men decided to put him in the room, where seems to be a gas chamber, to die. In the room, he begins to struggle to get out with the thought of seeing the girl once more and asking her name. It is not made clear in the video whether he died or not, but Paper Plane does indeed confirm his fate. :According to the video it is reminiscent of the infamous Holocaust during the World War II and has been critisized that many events do not match up with the historic fact, however, the author has not mentioned that the settings are based on it. 紙飛行機 / Kami Hikouki (Paper Plane) Sung by Rin Music and lyrics written, and video produce composed by Shuujin-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast :This song is the reply to Len's Prisoner but in Rin's point of view--the young maiden(Rin) whom a young man (Len) had fallen for. In the video, she was the daughter of one of the Generals' in-charge with the prison compound where Len was in. She went to meet him, and flied him a paper plane--the letter--even though she suffered from a terrible illness which was never clarified in the story. She eventually fell for him but as soon as she did, her father found out about her affair and forbid her to go out of the hospital and meet the boy. As time went by, Rin got weaker and weaker that her ears got hard of hearing and moving her legs proved to be very difficult for her. She then decided to bid farewell to the young man properly so he would not have to ponder of what happened to her. She made an excuse that she would be going somewhere far away, but as soon as she was about to leave, he told her that he would wait for her and that he would treasure each and every letter she gave him. As the story went on, it was shown that her father was the one who put the young man in even more agony by ripping the letters from her. He was also the one who gave the order to execute him. :The young maiden on the other hand, is already paralyzed from the illness that she couldn't even grasp one of his letters. However, seeing how devoted she has become to the young man, her father picked up the letter and placed it in her hand as a final act of kindness to his dying daughter. She was smiling when she died. :In "heaven" or somewhere she is in front of the barbed-wire wall, the very same way she stood when she first met the young man. It is then shown that on the other side, he is there, and then, the wall disappears. With that, they find true happiness by being with each other in their own world. :This PV and Prisoner's display Rin and Len as a couple or two people of no blood-relation--which is why many Kagamine fans find it hard to watch with the thought of "Twincest" covering the story. アドレサンス (Adolescence) Sung by Rin and Len Music arranged by Signal-P Title/Logo by Sacrow Lyrics arranged by Orange Illustrations by Hiro Tamura *NicoVideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :Adolescence is an arrangement of Cendrillon which was written by Signal-P, and originally sung by Miku Hatsune and Kaito. Orange, who wrote the lyrics, says that the song is about twins (Rin and Len) who were like two peas in a pod and grew up to come to the age of puberty where they can't share the same bed as they did when they were little children. They no longer are perfect look-alike like a reflection in the mirror since they hit adolescence and their bodies are developing differently. They both sing about how hard it is to be separated because they are always together. While Rin states throughout the song that she doesn't want Len to leave her, he remains hesitant throughout the song until the end when he states that he will no longer retreat from her. Trick and Treat Sung by: Rin and Len Original Music and lyrics by: OSTER-project *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast :Trick and Treat is a mild horror song created for Halloween. The title of this song is a pun for the saying "trick or treat" in English. The song is about Rin and Len, tricking and treating Miku, and apparently devouring her. While Rin and Len initially appear innocent, welcoming, and treat her friendly, they later reveal their true natures. At first they invite the clueless Miku to play with them and blindfold her. Later, Len speaks that Miku comes to wonder if love exists or not and Rin sings of frightening shadows that Miku sees through the blindfold. Miku trembles with fright to see the two friendly people she knew have shown their actual shapes. Then Len and Rin remove their friendly facades, asking Miku if she would like to be blinded. They start hitting her up to give them what she has in her pocket at once. They have a thirst for it, but it is not certain what it is from the lyrics, and there are various interpretations. :There are many PVs with this song. One of the most popular PVs is using characters of Reborn!, Tsuna as Miku, Chrome and Mukuro as Rin and Len, and the Vongola Guardians with Yu-kichi's own extended interpretation, who drew illustrations of this PV.(Nicovideo Broadcast,YouTube Broadcast) Its style is very suitably dark for this song, with mainly black and white colors. It starts with puppet versions of Chrome and Mukuro dancing. Tsuna is lured into a mansion where they welcome him in. He falls into sleep and after he awakes he finds himself in a room. Running out of the room, he comes across them. In the end, Tsuna dances as a puppet with the Chrome and Mukuro puppets and then drops and other two take a bow. After the credits, Tsuna turns out to be the one controlling the puppets. This PV is one of Vocaloid/Reborn! crossovers. 第一章「新世紀」/ Dai Is-shou: Shin Seiki (Chapter 1: The New Millennium) Sung by Len, the Elevator Girl voiced by Miku Music and lyrics written, and video produce composed by Shuujin-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :In this song, Len plays the role of a young man who is forced to watch the horrors and sadness of the world happened in the past from a glass elevator. Miku Hatsune also appears as the operator of the elevator. He asks her why he's going up, and she replies "There's really not much difference between that and your life." First, he sees a little boy who looks alike to him with a large gun, accompanied by a girl(Rin) and a man (Gakupo), in a poor country in the middle of a war. The country has little to no food or water, and the people in it are suffering and dying. Once again, the young man asks the elevator girl why he can’t go out of the elevator, and she answers " That's the way it goes as with all human lives." :Soon after, he sees a man wearing glasses in an industrialized city. The city is rich, successful and seemingly content with their technology. However, accidentally, nuclear missiles are fired at the city. Then, the young man in the elevator clings to the elevator girl's arm, asking her "Why do you keep showing me such suffering things?" and then, she asks back, "There's really not much difference between those and your life, is it?" and this time, she herself takes the form of the young man. Suddenly, the elevator door opens and starts speeding downwards. The one who took form of his keeps the door open for the young man to go out of the elevator. After jumping out of the elevator and falling a long way down, the young man finds himself surrounded by the planets. Wondering to himself why humanity has doomed itself the way it has, he hardens his conviction that suffering and harming each other is not the way humanity should live. His wish then shapes a new peaceful world. :This song is evidently the last song in a 3 part series released later consisting of Utopia, A Ray of Hope and The New Millennium: all of which are composed by Shuujin-P. :The order in which these songs would fall chronologically often confuses fans because the ending of each song is open ended and The New Millennium was released earlier than both Utopia and A Ray of Hope. But, according to the storyline, chronologically ', Chapter 2: ''Utopia is the '''first episode, Chapter 3: A Ray of Hope is the second 'and Chapter 1: ''The New Millennium is the 'third '. The chapters of these songs also do not seem to chronologically fall in order. :Some fans consider the series to be a cycle, where the Len from The New Millennium is similar to the Len that narrates Utopia. There is some evidence that does debunk this: as Utopia’ ''suggests, Rin and Len are a couple. In ''A Ray of Hope and The New Millennium, Rin and Len are siblings who are reincarnations of the Rin and Len in Utopia. :Another possibility is that Len from The New Millennium had appeared before the timeline in Utopia due to his actions jumping out of the elevator and changing humanity's past. However, no official information has been released on the real ending and it is left to individual interpretation. 第二章「理想郷」/ Dai Ni Shou: Risoukyou (Chapter 2: Utopia) Sung by Rin and Len Music and lyrics written, and video produce composed by Shuujin-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :Shuujin-P says this is the song of neo-futuristic science fiction. Utopia takes place in the future of Earth, where most of the population is wiped out from nuclear warfare. 50 years before the song's storyline, the United Nations (the meeting led by Kaito) proposed the Humanity Revival Project which was placed into action. It was established that the public believed what makes them human is having a soul, thus they transferred the souls of humans into immortal androids, saying science would overcome all the problems such as hunger and physical pain. In the present storyline, a girl(Rin) is feeling pain since she clashed with a boy and her lover (Len) the day before. But she thinks it would go away soon because both she and he are to be granted the privilege of new bodies of their own next day. Before the procedure, she requests that she wants to be similar-looking as him. :The pair goes through the procedure and the boy meets the girl in her new form. But, as he hears her voice and sees her, he realizes he can’t recognize her as the same person as before the procedure. Their human emotions quickly deteriorate, as they do not feel any pain whatsoever, whether it is physical or emotional. Because of these traits, they do not understand physical sensations such as 'hot' and 'cold', and ideas such as 'love' and 'peace', and they lose sight of what it is like to 'live'. In the end, they lose their identities as 'humans'... :This song links to A Ray of Hope and is part of a 3 part series by Shuujin-P consisting of Utopia, A Ray of Hope and The New Millennium. '''Chronologically, according to the storyline, Chapter 2:Utopia is the first episode in the series and falls before both Chapter 3: A Ray of Hope and Chapter 1:The New Millennium. Since it was released by the composer as Chapter 2 of the series, this often confuses fans of the song order in which these fall in. :It should also be noted that Rin and Len are introduced into this song as a couple and not siblings. 第三章「一縷の願い」/ Dai San Shou: Ichiru no Negai (Chapter 3: A Ray of Hope/ A Faint Wish) Sung by Rin and Len, the Elevator Girl voiced by Miku Music and lyrics written, and video produce composed by Shuujin-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :Picking up where Chapter 2: Utopia leaves off, A Ray of Hope occurs the original Humanity Revival Project was proposed by the United Nations and what happened in the episode of Utopia. Since the 'new humanity', who have android bodies which the people transferred their souls into, do not understand what it is like to have 'pain', they start eliminating those who are not of their kind. This rapidly dwindles the remaining un-android human population and engulfs the world into chaos once more, which is contradictory to what the original project's aim was. :The remaining un-android humans are slaughtered, leaving twins (Rin and Len) as the last two of 'old humanity'. They traverse through the city where the androids infested, to a Transdimensional-Orbital Interface, which would allow them to travel through time to, hopefully, prevent this catastrophe from ever happening. Under attack by the 'new humanity', they activate the device in hurry and they are given visions of their past lives. :Evidently, these past lives are also cameos from other songs composed by Shuujin-P (NicoVideo Playlist, Youtube Playlist) which consist of : :The girl(or possibly both of them) realizes that through the ages, regardless of circumstances, they've been together one way or another and it would be heart breaking if they were to lose each other. She decides to not have her brother save her again and shoves him into the Transdimensional-Orbital Interface chamber, quickly shutting the door and locking him in. She then starts up the machine, as he desperately tries to convince her and open the door. She, on the other hand is resolute in being a distraction, as there is not enough time for both of them to escape and dies at the hands of the android (probably this is Android boy from Utopia, who represented by Len), protecting her brother till the chamber is ready. The city is now solely filled with androids with his eliminated sister and he slipping through time through the use of the chamber. At the end, he finds himself in an Elevator, and an Elevator Girl calls out: 「上へ参ります」 ("Ue e mairi masu"), translated as "This elevator goes to the upper floors." :The appearance of the Elevator and the Elevator Girl signals the transition into Chapter 1 :The New Millennium. According to the storyline ', it chronologically makes Chapter 1:''The New Millennium occur after Chapter 3:A Ray of Hope . Though A Ray of Hope was released by the composer as Chapter 3 of the series, it is the '''second episode of the series in chronological order. This often confuses fans of the song order in which these fall in. 恐怖ガーデン/ Kyoufu Garden (Fear Garden) Sung by Rin Music and lyrics written by Chaa-P * Nico broadcast original video by Chaa-P * Youtube broadcast original video by Chaa-P :Rin sings about her lovely garden of human arms as the stems and hands of others as the flowers. Near the end of the song Rin sighs and says it's all a lie; she never took the arms and hands of anyone, though she giggles and says that maybe she did. :It is not clear that whose arms and hands Rin are singing about in the original video and lyrics, but Slept, who drew the illustratinons in one of the PVs, depicted other vocaloid members with her own interpretation. パラジクロロベンゼン【破壊系洗脳ソング】/ Parajikurorobenzen 【Hakai-kei Sennou Song】 (Paradichlorobenzene 【Destructive-type brainwashing song】) Sung by Len, background vocals by Rin Music and lyrics written by Owata-P * Nico broadcast * Youtube broadcast :The song features an animated PV featuring both Len and Rin and computer graphics. The word "Paradichlorobenzene" is repeated constantly throughout the video. There are also frames that flash for less than a second that explain details of the chemical (C6H4Cl2, also known as 1,4-Dichlorobenzene or paradichlorobenzene). On the surface, it seems the word has little to do with the meaning of the song - in fact the lyrics tell that the song and the word have no meaning; “Is there any meaning to this song? There is no meaning to this verse song. Is there any sin in this song? There is no sin in this verse song. ", " Is there any meaning to ＊＊＊＊benzene? There is no meaning to ＊＊＊＊benzene. Is there any sin in ＊＊＊＊benzene? What this song means is ＊＊＊＊benzene." :However, Owata-P posted some comments on his blog that the lyrics carry the hidden messages and meanings, and announced there are many clues in the video. He has not elaborated what they really are yet, just saying that interpretations can differ in individuals. http://dic.nicovideo.jp/v/sm8269164 :One of the interpretations is that Len sings of the tendency for artists whose works are rubbished insensitively or unregarded, and they become jealous of others' work, which they see as better or beloved. As a result, these artists will usually try to erupt in violence and rage against him/herself and others insensitively. :The song is the third song of Owata's "Benzene series" (Benzene, Nitrobenzene, and Paradichlorobenzene), and is arguably the most popular in the series. Owata-P states that the previous two songs don't carry any hidden meanings. The song also lasted in the Weekly Vocaloid Rankings for ten consecutive weeks, even scoring the first place spot for two weeks in a row. It later returned after three weeks for another four-week run and is still being ranked. 'Soundless Voice' Sung by Len Music and lyrics written by Hitoshizuku-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast 'Proof of Life' Sung by Rin and Len Music and lyrics written by Hitoshizuku-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast This song is Rin's reply to Len's Soundless Voice . It is mainly sung by Rin and Len joins. '夢桜 / Yumezakura (Cherry Blossom of Dream)' Sung by Rin and Len Music and lyrics written by Hitoshizuku-P This song is about the apparently forbidden love between a young noblewoman and an orphan violin player. Rin is to be married to Gakupo, but she meets Len and it is love at first sight. They both wish that their love can last forever, but the day on which Rin is to be married approaches, and so they have to break it off. *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast 雨を連れゆく / Ame wo Tsure Yuku (Bringing the Rain) Sung by Len Music and Lyrics by Hadano-P Illustrated by Shibashon-P and Urahanabi Drums by Anpanman *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast リンリンシグナル / Rin Rin Signal Sung by Rin and Len Music and Lyrics by Signal-P *Original video Nico broadcast *Original video Youtube broadcast Skeleton Life Sung by Rin Music and Lyrics by Ramune-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast This song is about Rin having to crossdress as a boy to learn how to "swim" and "fly". A majority of the lyrics are vague, and could merely be interpreted as Rin trying to learn things she wouldn't normally or with some deeper meaning. The song is based in the time where women did not have proper rights, leading Rin to have to become a boy in order to become who she truly wishes to be. In the background you can hear Len's voice, obviously representing how Rin has to make herself more "male" by deepening her voice and tying up her hair. The PV features both Rin and Len in steampunk outfits, only when Rin's eyes are open, Len's are closed and vice versa, symbolizing the disguise she must wear. ジェミニ / Gemini Sung by Rin and Len Music and Lyrics by DixieFlatline *Original video Nico broadcast *Original video Youtube broadcast Gemini is a song sung by both Rin and Len. The tone and wording of the song is rather vague, but many have taken it as a song about them as twins. Throughout the song, Rin sings about how she goes through many troubles throughout her life, with Len coming to her aid and letting her feel as though she is not alone. The song also has references to astronomy and astrology, one time even saying that they were destined to meet 'beyond the night sky'. Many Kagamine fans enjoy this work as the best of the songs made depicting them as twins. 69 (Six Nine) Sung by Rin and Len Music by Nio-P Lyrics by Mache and Nio-P *Original video Nico broadcast *Fanmade PV by Aasa Nico broadcast *Fanmade PV by Aasa Youtube broadcast This song opens with Len singing of how in a dream Rin is always in slight pain. It is revealed that she is bedridden and cannot move her body, save for her head. Though Len worries for her, he does not mind, stating that he actually prefers it and takes care of her. Rin then takes over in the second part. Though she loves Len deeply and is grateful for all that he does for her, she still does not feel like she deserves it. Despite Len's reassurance that everything will be alright, she reaches the point where she cannot take it and dies with a final thank you to Len and wishing for him to love another as he had loved her. Many PVs of this song interpret Rin's immobility as have skin more fragile than porcelain that cracks whenever she tries to move it. One PV gives more depth to the story. In it, Rin is revealed to have been a doll created to raise Len. As Len grew up and developed feelings for her, she began to break down until finally losing control of her body. Rin dies when her upper torso breaks from her legs and hip as Len rests his hand on her side. Rin slowly cracks away, and she and Len share a kiss as her face breaks into pieces. The PV ends by showing that it all was a dream sequence, and Len wakes up when Rin jumps up on his bed happily with them both as Vocaloids. ジュブナイル / Juvenile Sung by Rin and Len Music and Lyrics by DixieFlatline Video by Mitosa *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Discotheque★Love Sung by Len Music and Lyrics by Rerere-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast This song depicts Len as a shy young man wanting to dance with the "disco queen" which happens to be Rin. He hesitates to ask her as she is surrounded by guys "more suited" to be with her as depicted by KAITO and Kamui Gakupo while thinking that he's "no good." When the DJ started to play the "special beat/song," he decided to muster up his courage and ask her and she says yes and they eventually start dancing together. 孤独の果て/ Kodoku no Hate (The End of Solitude) Sung by Rin Music and Lyrics by Nakanohito Illustrated by NEGI *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast イケ恋歌/ Ike Ren Ka (Cool Love Song) Sung By Len Music by Rerere-P, lyrics by Darari *Original video Nico broadcast *Original video Youtube broadcast In Japanese "L" is not distinguished from "R" and the title implies the meaning "Ike Len Ka (Cool Len Song)". Len sings that he pretends he does not know what love is but actually he is already in love and not confident enough to tell. Since the original video and lyrics do not depict who he loves, many PVs with different interpretations have been made. 白黒病棟/Shiro-kuro Byoutou (Monochrome Ward) Sung by Rin and Len Music and Lyrics by Yugami-P *Original video Nico broadcast *Original video Youtube broadcast Rin and Len are trapped inside a monochrome ward in which they are trying to escape. They were chased by doctors who wanted to destroy them as they were failures of some sort of experiment, as shown by their different colored eyes. Rin was cornered by the doctors, and she gives up the location of Len. The doctors capture Len, but Rin switches bodies with him to save his life so he can keep living as her when he escapes from the ward. Dance Site of Darkness Sung by Rin and Len *Youtube broadcast See Also Collaborative Vocaloid Songs References Category:Vocaloid2